


Petals and Ink

by gxxus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, And They're Stupid and I Love Them, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, they just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: Aerith is the proud owner of her flower shop, Gainsborough Flowers, and works alongside her friend Cloud. The tattoo shop down the street has hired a new artist by the name of Tifa, and upon meeting for the first time, Aerith starts to understand what it means to fall in love. In order to get closer to her, she starts visiting Tifa in her shop more often than even she expected.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The sunrise blossomed over the horizon, creating a wave of warmth as the world began to wake again. Birds sang loudly in the trees across the park and on the rims of buildings, while squirrels scampered across the pavement Aerith was sitting in front of. She sat with her eyes closed on her favorite bench - one she came to every morning - and said a gentle prayer to whatever being was out there, watching over her in this moment. Waking up and appreciating the early morning air was arguably her favorite part of the day. Her thoughts finished in tune with the bell tower nearby, and she rose from her spot, stretching out her arms. 

Her moment of peace might have come to an end, but not without the sun leaving a gentle kiss of warmth on her skin. She smiled as she strolled down the sidewalk, giving occasional nods to those who were out this early as a silent morning salute. Her day officially began when she swung open the door and heard those familiar bells chime quietly above her head. To her surprise, the room was already lit, and soft music filled the space as it did during the day. She closed the door behind her and headed towards the counter in the back of the shop, peeking around the corner as she placed her bag on a shelf beneath. 

“Cloud?” She called out, knocking lightly on the wood in the hallway to gain her co-worker’s attention. Seconds later, she heard a few footsteps come near until a familiar face popped out of one of the storage rooms. 

“Hey Aerith.” 

“You’re here awfully early.” She noted with a giggle, “What gives?” 

“Didn’t sleep well.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “I thought I might as well open up while you were on your way.” 

“Well, that was very kind of you! Mark it down in the history books folks: Cloud showed up earlier than me!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Cloud mumbled, and Aerith could feel his eye-roll from the end of the hallway as he disappeared inside the closet once more.

She walked back into the main room, smiling brightly as the flowers greeted her with soft sways of petals and stems. She reached down under one of the tables to grab a watering can and slowly made her way through every vase, pot, and basket; water hitting the floor every now and then. The water caught the light and created a sparkle that would spark customers’ interests with ease. After her ritual, Aerith twisted the sign on the window to signal that the shop was open, and that her flowers were ready to be taken to a new home. 

Her time and dedication to her flowers was unlike any other. She felt a deep connection with the plants that graciously surrounded her, thanking her for her time and effort. This was not just a shop to her, as she said so often to her friends and customers. Her motivation lies not with money or recognition. Instead, her goal is to show the love she pours into her flowers, and for others to feel that love too. She took a deep breath and twirled around to walk back to the cash register, but not without smelling a few flowers along the way. In this space, it was encouraged to stop and smell the roses.

Cloud joined her behind the desk with a broom in hand, slowly sweeping around her feet and into the main room of the shop. Aerith rested her head on her hands, watching him work. Despite being strong and intimidating, Aerith found it amusing that he worked with such grace, especially in an environment that seemed unfit for him. Regardless, she appreciated the help and the time she got to spend with him. They were unlikely friends, but strangely attached at the hip when they got to know each other. 

“How is Zack doing?” Aerith asked, standing back up to count the money in the cash register. 

“He’s good.” Cloud responded, “He was asking if you wanted to come over sometime.” 

She bounced on her toes and smiled, “Of course I do! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“You didn’t ask.” 

“That’s-” She paused, laughing to herself, “Right, it’s totally my fault.” 

“Obviously.” Cloud teased. Although he tried to hide it, Aerith could see a small smile sneaking up his face. “You better come over soon, though. He won’t shut up about it.” 

“Just tell me when and I’ll be there!” She mused, placing the money back in the drawers and closing them. Cloud was finishing sweeping under a few of the tables when the bells chimed across the room. Aerith looked up and saw a man walk in, looking around at the flowers as he entered. 

“Welcome!” Aerith greeted, giving the customer a wave. He waved back and slowly walked around the room, carefully examining all the plants before making his way up to Aerith. 

“It’s my anniversary today,” He started, “And I was wondering what the best bouquet would be for my wife?” 

“Aw, congratulations!” She replied, grinning, “Do you know what kind of flowers she likes?” 

The man rubbed the back of his head, “Not really. She likes lighter colors, though.” 

“Got it!” 

Aerith went around the back of the counter and back into the main room, motioning for the customer to follow. She looked intently at her options and let the man scope out any potential interests. 

“Does she like flowers with a stronger scent?” She asked, seeing him lean down to smell some of the flowers. 

“I think so.” He replied, his eyes falling on a bundle of lilies. They were a beautiful pale pink hue, accompanied by several light yellow flowers to balance the amount of color. Aerith took his fascination as a hint and started to pick a handful of them. 

“These seem like a perfect fit.” She said, smiling brightly as the man nodded. “Let me create a bouquet for you, I’ll meet you at the counter!” 

She disappeared behind the counter to wrap the lilies up, taking care not to nudge any petals off the delicate flowers. She cut the bottom of the stems slightly so that they were more even, creating a picture-perfect bouquet that anyone would find enticing. The man made his way back towards the counter and pulled out his wallet to pay for the bouquet. As she was ringing him up, she heard the doorbells chime at the front door. 

“Hi, welcome.” She heard Cloud say to the new customer, “Do you need-” 

He cut himself off, causing Aerith to look up as the man thanked her and walked towards the door. Her gaze went from Cloud’s shocked expression to the person he was surprised by. The woman had long black hair, down the length of her back, and a charming smile that widened as she looked at her co-worker. 

“No way!” The woman exclaimed, “Is that really you Cloud?” 

“Tifa?” Cloud asked, walking closer to her.

“The one and only! I never thought you would work in a place like this.” 

Cloud leaned against the broom with his hand on his hip. 

“Yeah, well, here we are.” 

Tifa snickered, crossing her arms.

“How long has it been since I saw you?” She asked, “It seems like years now.” 

“Probably. I mean, you can’t seem to commit to one place, so it’s not my fault.” 

“Never said it was!” 

Aerith slowly walked towards them so that she didn’t interrupt their reunion. Her hands were folded in front of her dress which bounced with every step she took. She came up to Cloud and grinned at him, then at his friend. 

“Who’s this?” She asked, giving Tifa a gentle wave. 

“Oh, sorry.” Cloud said, leaning the broom against the nearest wall. “This is Tifa. We’ve known each other for a long time.” 

“Since we were kids!” Tifa responded, “You’re always so vague. It’s okay to say we’re childhood friends, you know.” 

Aerith giggled to herself, nudging Cloud in the arm teasingly. Cloud all but groaned in annoyance. 

“I’m Aerith! Nice to meet you.” She said, bouncing on her toes. Tifa moved her attention towards Aerith now, a lovely smile gracing her face that Aerith was lucky to witness. 

“Good to meet you Aerith!” She cheerfully responded, reaching her hand out for Aerith to shake. Aerith did so gently, noting how Tifa’s hand felt. It was an odd mix of rough yet soft. Aerith wondered where Tifa worked, and what may have caused the feeling. These thoughts lingered only for a moment before Tifa continued speaking. 

“I’m guessing you can help me pick out some flowers?” 

Aerith nodded, “You betcha! What are you looking for?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Tifa responded with a soft laugh, “I just started a new job and I’d like to spruce up my workspace a bit.” 

“Where are you working now?” Cloud asked before Aerith had the chance. Tifa turned to face the front door, leaning into the glass, and pointing to the street as best as she could. 

“Down the street. The tattoo shop had an opening and I’m finally moving into my space.” 

“You’re a tattoo artist?” Aerith chimed in, her interest peaking, “That’s so cool. I’ve always wanted a tattoo!” 

“Then stop by! I’m trying to get clients since people don’t know me around here.” 

Despite Aerith expressing interest, she shook her head. Tifa tilted her head slightly. 

“I know I just said I want one, but…” She ran a hand through her hair, “I’m kind of bad with pain.” 

Tifa laughed and bounded towards Aerith, grabbing her hands. She felt something hit her palm, and as Tifa backed away, she looked down into her hands. There was a small card with Tifa’s name, phone number, and email address. 

“If you change your mind, shoot me an email, okay?” 

Aerith nodded, smiling, strolling back towards the cash register to tuck the card underneath her purse. She leaned forward on the counter as Tifa approached. 

“So, back to business. What kind of flowers do you want?” 

***

Aerith bid Tifa goodbye with a gentle wave, and Cloud did the same, although it was much less noticeable. Before she fully exited, Tifa pointed her finger at Aerith.

“I better see you in my shop soon!” She challenged, grinning, and before Aerith could respond she disappeared into the crowds of people walking down the sidewalks. Aerith stood in place for several seconds, her mind latching onto Tifa’s smile and the way she treated Aerith as a friend upon just meeting her. Even though she barely knew her, Aerith had a feeling deep in her heart that they would become close friends. A bit of warmth creeped up to her cheeks at the thought. 

She was brought back to reality when Cloud poked her shoulder. She blinked her daydreams away and looked up at him.

“Your face is red.” 

Aerith lifted her hand to her cheek, laughing a bit, “Is it? I’m not sure why.” 

Cloud’s expression was blank, but it said more than words could. She felt her face grow warmer as he stared at her. 

“You can just ask her out, you know.” 

“W-What?! That’s not what I was thinking at all!” Aerith spat out, shaking her head. She clenched her fists and landed a solid hit onto Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud barely flinched. Instead, he rolled his eyes, snatched the broom, and walked into the back room once more. 

Aerith was alone to her thoughts, which was a dangerous place to be at this moment in time. Her mind couldn’t help but wander back to Tifa. Her cheerful demeanor struck a chord in Aerith’s heart and she couldn’t explain why. It felt so natural to be around her, even though they hardly knew each other. She unclenched her fists and let her shoulders fall to a relaxed position. She turned on her heels and decided to calm herself down by tending to her flowers. However, as she brushed their soft petals against her fingers, or cooled them off with water, she wondered what they might look like on her skin. She tried to imagine what flowers she might want, and where they would best fit on her body. And, if she were being honest with herself, having her favorite flowers on her body forever would make her feel beautiful. She set down the watering can and cupped one of the yellow lilies in her hand, feeling a petal between her fingers. It might be a wild thought, but maybe - just maybe - she would muster up enough strength to get stabbed with a needle and ink to get closer to Tifa.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith’s night consisted of frantic searches for floral tattoo designs, and stares at the card Tifa gave her that morning. No matter how many times she told herself to send a simple email, her entire being refused. It wasn’t just the idea of getting the tattoo, but the social interaction that had to occur alongside getting a permanent piece of art on her body. She had also looked up the shop’s website to look through Tifa’s work, admiring the beautiful lineart and delicate coloring that was right up her alley. Her eyes were no doubt tired after looking at different flowers for what seemed like hours on end. Her decision was simple: _if_ she were to get a tattoo, it would be yellow lilies. The location was undecided at the moment. 

She closed her laptop and stretched her arms behind her. She was more exhausted than usual, but she knew why. Her thoughts switching between Tifa, the idea of getting a tattoo, the design, and the potential pain was enough to wear her out by closing time. Cloud had even mentioned that she looked “a bit sick” as he left the shop. She scolded herself for wearing her heart on her sleeve without realizing it at all. Or, if she did realize it, she couldn’t stop even if she tried. 

After finishing her nightly routine, she slipped into bed, where she knew the thoughts would continue, but at least she could overthink comfortably. Unfortunately, she noted, the cycle would most likely continue in the morning. 

***

“Morning.” Cloud mumbled as he came into the shop. 

Aerith gave him a nod from behind the counter, which she was cleaning off with a rag. She attempted to smile despite the restlessness of the previous night creeping up on her. She was sure Cloud could tell, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he gently grabbed the rag from her once she was finished and went to clean the windows before she could object. It was those simple gestures of kindness that Aerith greatly appreciated during their time working together. 

“Bad night?” He asked, getting to work.

“Kind of.” She responded, “I just couldn’t get to sleep.” 

“Happens to me too.” 

Aerith sighed and leaned into the countertop, picking up her phone. She pulled up several pictures she had saved last night and scrolled through them silently. She wondered if asking for Cloud’s opinion would be a good idea. After all, it seemed like he knew Tifa really well. If anyone could give her tips, it would be Cloud.

“Can I ask your opinion on something?” She asked, breaking the quiet. 

Cloud finished the spot he was cleaning and turned to face her, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

Aerith motioned for him to come closer, turning her phone to face him. He leaned down to look, taking in the image for a few seconds before turning his gaze back up to her. The quizzical stare was enough to make Aerith laugh out loud. 

“What does that look mean?” 

Cloud raised his eyebrows, “You’re seriously gonna get a tattoo?” 

“I haven’t decided yet. That’s why I’m asking for your opinion.” 

“Okay, then answer me this.” Cloud leaned against the counter, one hand on his hip. “Are you doing this because you want one, or because you want to get to know Tifa?” 

She mentally damned Cloud for knowing her so well. Aerith put down her phone and audibly exhaled, dramatically putting her head in her hands.

“Can it be both?” 

“I mean, yeah.”

“Should I send her an email?” 

“If you want to.” 

Aerith groaned, laying her entire torso onto the surface of the counter, her hands splaying out in front of her. 

“I seriously need you to make the decision!” 

Cloud huffed a laugh through his nose and confidently took Aerith’s phone. She slightly lifted her head, trying to see what he was doing. He was typing frantically now, and as Aerith reached for her phone, Cloud backed away out of her reach.

“What are you doing?” Aerith asked quickly, attempting to swipe it away again. 

“Sending her a text.” 

“Cloud!!”

“You asked me to make the decision.” He retorted, placing the phone back in her open palm. She looked down, although hesitantly. 

_Hey, it’s Aerith, Cloud’s friend! I was wondering if we could talk about me potentially getting a tattoo? I’m fairly flexible, so whatever works for you! Hope you’re doing well!_

Aerith blinked, trying to process two things: One, the text she had been mulling over all night had finally been sent, which made her body go numb as soon as her eyes scanned the words. Two, she was shocked at how well Cloud mimicked her way of speaking - it was almost terrifying. She couldn’t tell if she was grateful or angry. 

She opened her mouth to speak, although not sure what she was going to say, but she was interrupted by her phone vibrating on her palm. She quickly opened the new text appearing on the screen. 

_Hey Aerith! Yeah, absolutely! Let’s figure out a time to talk. I’m actually free tomorrow afternoon if that works - I have a long lunch break. I’m sure Cloud will deal with working alone for a bit :)_

Her eyes grazed the words over and over again. Butterflies filled her stomach at the idea of spending some time alone with Tifa. She looked back up at Cloud who was grinning slyly, giving her an ‘i told you so’ look. 

“Are you okay with working alone for a bit tomorrow afternoon?” 

“For sure.” 

Aerith stood up straight, a newfound confidence gracing her face. 

“Thank you Cloud, genuinely.” 

“No worries.”

“Now I really have to decide what I want… Did the yellow lilies seem like a good choice?”

“That’s something to talk about with her, not me.” 

Aerith pouted, but knew he was right. Suddenly, tomorrow felt a billion years away. She hoped there would be a decent amount of customers to make the day go faster. And if there weren’t, well, she would probably be on her phone scrolling through the exact same pictures over and over again. 

***

Her entire body was shaking with a nervous excitement as she walked down the street, searching for the cafe Tifa suggested they meet at. She clutched a leatherbound journal to her chest, trying to keep her balance as her heels hit the pavement in rhythm to her heartbeat. She heard chatter outside of the building she was headed towards, and after looking at the faces sitting at the tables, she assumed that Tifa was inside instead to escape the sun’s debilitating heat. 

She paused briefly at the door. Was she really about to get a tattoo consultation? She asked herself, reaching for the door handle and pushing it open. The cool air swept along her face, making it a bit easier to breathe, but it didn’t calm her nerves completely. She stepped inside and peered across the cafe, searching for a familiar face. She soon spotted Tifa who was waving at her and smiling brightly. She trotted down the busy aisles, trying not to bump into other people as she made her way towards the booth Tifa reserved for them. 

“Hey Aerith!” 

“Hi Tifa!” Aerith squeaked, scooting into the booth and tucking the dress underneath her legs. She placed her journal down in front of her, and saw Tifa eyeing it. Aerith’s eyes landed on Tifa’s arm, which was covered in a beautiful floral sleeve. The linework was mostly black, except for faded coloring on some of the petals. The designs went up to her shoulder and onto her lower neck. Her other arm occupied only a few tattoos, but they were just as beautiful and fit her perfectly. A single rose sat on her hand - the stem reaching thumb - and the phases of the moon crawled up her forearm.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet here, I appreciate it.” 

“Of course!” Aerith responded, turning her eyes towards Tifa, “It’s just down the street anyway.” 

Although she was still nervous, Aerith’s heart began to slow down as she and Tifa talked. She felt that familiarity again, just like before, and soon enough her worries faded away. In fact, she was more excited about sharing this moment with Tifa now that they were sitting down. They both ordered their drinks, food, and a few pastries to share as they started their conversation, but most importantly, the consultation. 

“So, give me all you’ve got. I’m sure you have some ideas of what you want, yeah?” 

Aerith nodded and opened up her journal. The pages naturally fluttered towards the middle of the book, revealing a pressed yellow lily that indented one of the pages. There were a few sketches surrounding it as well. She gently slid the book towards Tifa, who gazed in fascination. Aerith was admittedly a bit embarrassed having to show her concept sketches, but Tifa seemed mesmerized by them. 

“Aerith, these are beautiful.” She said, running a finger cautiously down the page, “I love what you have so far!” 

“Really? Thank you, that’s really kind.” 

“This is probably an obvious answer, but would you like the yellow lilies specifically?” 

“Y-Yes, please. They’re my favorite flowers.” 

Tifa smiled and looked back up at Aerith, who was slightly red in the face after receiving the heartfelt compliments. Tifa slid the journal back towards Aerith, pulling out a notebook and pen of her own. 

“How many flowers do you think you want?” 

“I was thinking two or three, overlapping each other.” 

“I was thinking the same!” Tifa said, writing it down on paper, “And do you have an idea of where you want it?” 

“That’s where I’m not sure.” 

Tifa tapped the pen on her chin, looking at Aerith’s upper body. Her eyes darted between Aerith’s arms. 

“What about your upper arm, facing outwards?” She asked, “Can I show you?” 

“Of course!” 

Tifa leaned forward with the pen, placing the back of it on the spot she suggested. It was right under her dress sleeve, facing Tifa, and potentially the rest of the world. 

“It’s a very delicate spot, and very beautiful for a first tattoo. A floral one especially.” 

Aerith looked at the spot and imagined a tattoo there. It was going to a big decision, but the idea of having her favorite flower on display for everyone was tempting. Seeing it in the mirror every morning would be a nice start to her day. Every ounce of love she poured into her flowers would be on her skin every day; a delightful reminder when things seemed bleak. 

“I really like it.” She said, “I would be honored.” 

Tifa grinned and started doing some sample sketches while Aerith watched intently. The way Tifa’s hand moved gracefully over the page was strangely hypnotizing. It was obvious that she had perfected her craft, and this was her passion above anything else. Her sketches were interrupted by the waiter bringing their food, but Tifa took a break and started eating. 

“So sorry, I haven’t eaten a lot today.” 

Aerith grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap, shaking her head. 

“Don’t apologize! We both need to eat.” 

The two of them began eating their meals, letting the muffled bustle of the restaurant fill the space between them. Aerith was more hungry than she thought - perhaps the nerves took away her appetite during her morning shift. Now that she was here, however, she felt more comfortable. 

“So,” Tifa started after taking a sip of her drink, “How did you meet Cloud?” 

Aerith giggled, peaking Tifa’s interest.

“Actually, it was through my ex-boyfriend. Who is now Cloud’s boyfriend.” 

“You mean you dated Zack?!” 

“Sure did!” 

Tifa laughed alongside her, holding her hand to her mouth to hold back the noise. 

“That’s wild! How long did you date?” 

“Not too long. It was more of a summer fling, you know?” 

“I totally get it! I’m glad you guys can be friends after that.” 

“Honestly, it was more of a glorified friendship, which isn’t a bad thing! It’s just really funny that it ended up the way it did.” 

Tifa hummed in agreement, taking another bite. 

“How long have you and Cloud been friends?” Aerith asked.

“Oh man… We met when we were really young. We were in the same neighborhood. It’s strange, you’d think our personalities would clash, but we got really close really fast.” 

“I felt the same way when we first met! I would’ve never expected him to work in a flower shop with me.” 

Tifa nodded, snickering, “I was so shocked when I saw him! But I’m really glad I stopped by. Otherwise, I never would have met you!” 

Aerith felt heat rush to her face, but she didn’t mind. She was elated hearing Tifa say she felt the same way she did. She didn’t know if the two of them meeting was fate or coincidence, but she owed it all to Cloud for getting her here. The two shared a long conversation, eating their pastries after their meal, and getting to know each other bit by bit. She was starting to feel more comfortable around Tifa. After all, she had such a welcoming presence that anyone would be lucky to be part of. 

Tifa glanced at her phone, realizing the time, and quickly started to pack her things.

“I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time! Let’s get together again soon, okay? I’ll text you some idea sketches for your tattoo, and just let me know what you think! We’ll figure the rest out later!” 

Aerith nodded and got up, reaching a hand to help Tifa to her feet. She didn’t expect to be pulled into a hug, and although it was short, Aerith couldn’t help but smile until her cheeks hurt. 

“See you later, Aerith!” 

“S-See you!” 

After Tifa left, she sat back down again, afraid she was going to collapse after that hug. Her pulse was increasing by the second, and she clutched the front of her dress, trying not to squeal with all of the joy overflowing in her heart. She let the feeling linger as long as she could until she saw a text from Cloud asking for her assistance back at the shop. She paid for her time at the cafe and started to walk back to work, feeling more hopeful than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I am very grateful for all of your positive comments thus far, thank you so so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you liked or what I can improve on. I'll try to update this often! 
> 
> We LOVE to see lovestruck lesbians. Feat Zack and Cloud being useless gays.


End file.
